First Love
by CloudSparkyu.89
Summary: Dan yang paling penting adalah aku selalu   ingat betapa aku pernah merasa 'Sempurna' saat bersamamu.  *mian ga bisa buat summary* hehehehehe


Dan yang paling penting adalah aku selalu

ingat betapa aku pernah merasa 'Sempurna' saat bersamamu.

*mian ga bisa buat summary* hehehehehe

First Love

Pairing :: YeWook, KyuWook

Genre :: Romance/Hurt/

Rating :: Mungkin T

Warning :: YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: All cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing di rumah,

tapi Kyu and Yesung hanya milik author seorang #Di kejar Clouds ma Sparkyu#

Anyeong, map readers saya masih amatir, map juga kl isinya abal, gaje, delel, FF ini dibuat dari kisah nyata, jadi ide ceritanya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Tuhan yang udah ngasih alur ke orang itu #apadeh kata-katanya ga jelas bgt# yaudah deh tolong review ya readers yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan pandai menari (?) biar saya bisa lebih baik lagi nulisnya Gomawo.. ^^

#Wookie is All Pov#

Oia perkenalkan namaku Kim Ryeowook, aku bersekolah di jurusan Seni SM High School, saat ini aku sedang kepanasan, haus dan lelah habis tampil di sebuah pertunjukan disekolahku, maka aku pergi ke tempat dudukku semula untuk meminum minuman yang telah disediakan. Namun ketika di jalan aku bertubrukan dengan seorang namja amat sangat tampan dan bermata sipit.

"_Mianhae"_ ucapku membungkukan badan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"_Gwaenchana_, heemm… kau gadis yang tadi menyanyi dalam drama musical itu?"

'DEGH'

Suaranya sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya yang tampan, berat, sexy dan sangat merdu. Aku sangat menyesal sekarang kenapa tadi aku buru-buru menghapus riasanku, kalau boleh kubilang, saat ini wajahku sangat kucel, seperti kertas yang sudah lecek. 'Aish, _Pabboya_ Wookie' umpatku dalam hati.

"Ah _n-ne_" jawabku gugup

"suaramu sangat bagus, luar biasa, kau sangat berbakat" pujinya.

-blush-kurasakan wajahku memansa saat ini, ah mungkin warnanya kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi semerah tomat.

"_Nonna? Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, _ne Gwaenchana, gomawo_ pujiannya" jawabku tertunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah seprti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Kim Yesung _Imnida_" ucapnya menjulurkan tangnya padaku.

"Kim Ryeowook, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Wookie" aku membalas jubatan tanganya. Hangat itulah yang kurasakan saat aku menjabat tangannya.

"oh ia Wookie, hum.. apa boleh aku meminta nomor hp mu dan menghubungimu nanti?"

'Hwat minta no hp. Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam, aku senang sekali hari ini' pikirku dalam hati. Oh ia asal kalian tahu ya, aku adalah seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sedang bersekolah di SM high school di jurusan seni. Aku bukan anak dari keturunan bangsawan, dan wajahku juga terbilang sangat biasa-biasa saja, bahkan bermimpi untuk memiliki _namjachingu_ yang tampan tak pernah terlintas di benakku. Namun kini namja bermata sipit dan berwajah malaikat yang sedang ada di depanku ini menanyakan nomor telponku dan meminta ijin padaku untuk boleh menghubungiku nantinya –benar-benar suatu keajaiban-. Dan, ia benar-benar menelpon ku malamnya, darisana hubunganku dengan Yesung-oppa semakin dekat dari hari kehari, kami juga sering jalan keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dan setelah itu baru dimulailah hari-hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku sebagai _yeojachingunya._

"Wookie-ah, kudengar sekarang kau jadian dengan Yesung-oppa?" tanya teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku dari kecil –Lee Hyukjae-

"_Ne_, Hyukkie aku senang sekali, akhirnya aku bisa jadian dengannya" jawabku senag sambil memeluk erat tubuh sahabatku sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagiaku.

"Kau yakin Wookie? Hae sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP dulu, dan katanya dia itu bukan orang yang baik dan suka gonta-ganti pasangan, aku hanya khawatir padamu wookie-ah" ucapnya menjelaskan, ya ini bukanlah pertama kali ku dengar hyukkie mengatakan ini padaku, karena saat aku dan yesung-oppa dekat, dia juga sudah sering menasehatiku agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yesung-oppa. Katanya dia tahu dari Donghae _namjachingu _sekaligus sahabat dari Yesung oppa, katanya dari dulu Yesung sering berbuat kurang ajar dan tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan _yeoja _manapun. Tapi walau bagaimanapun dirinya aku tetap kekeuh pada pendirianku dan aku hanya mencintai Yesung-oppa.

"_Ne Gomawo_ Hyukkie, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya" ucapku sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berkata keras padanya, karena jujur dalam hatiku terasa sangat sakit ketika mendengar Yesung oppa dijelek-jelekin(?).

#YeWook#

Setelah beberapa bulan menjalani hubungan dengannya, kini aku merasa kami benar-benar merasa menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Dia selalu menghadiri semua pertunjukan pentasku, dan selalu mencari-cari alasan agar aku mau bernyanyi di berbagai pentas. Kami juga mnyukai hal-hal yang sama dan kami selalu melakukan semuannya bersama-sama. Dan yang terpenting dia selalu membuatku merasa 'Sempurna'.

Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang pertama, malam ini Yesung-oppa akan mengajakku jalan-jalan, jujur saja walaupun beberapa bulan yang telah kulalui bersamanya ini bagaikan mimpi, tapi aku masih takut dan tidak bisa melupakan semua peringatan-peringatan yang pernah diberitahu oleh Hyuukie dan Donghae-oppa, dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya apakah semua perkataan-perkataan itu benar atau tidak.

"_Oppa_" panggilku pelan, aku takut harus dimulai dari mana percakapan ini.

"hemm" jawabnya singkat tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kearahku, dia masih menyetir mobil dengan focus.

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan _oppa_"

"Ne katakanlah _chagi_" balasnya lembut sambil menatap mataku dan mengusap surai almondku ini. Setelah mendapatkan ijin darinya ahirnya aku katakan semua yang mengganjal hatiku selama ini. Dan kemudian ia menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan yang sangat sepi dengan dertan pohon-pohon rindang disetiap sisinya. Dan saat itu juga aku langsung berfikir "Ini dia. Eantah dia akan memutuskanku saat itu juga atau dia akan melakukan 'sesuatu' padaku" banyak pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk dibenaku saat ini. Tapi.. ternyata bukan itu yang terjadi. Ia memasang persneling netral, menarik rem tangan, dan berbalik menatapku intens, mesin dan lampu mobilnya dia biarkan menyala begitu saja.

"dan kau mempercayainya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang berat namun dingin menusuk dihati. Aku hanya bisa menunuduk mendengar pertanyaanya, aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui semua kenyataan yang ada.

"Entahlah aku bingung"

"itu lain, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai mereka" jawabnya tegas. Lalu ia melepaskan rem, memindahkan persneling dan langsung mengantarku pulang, tak ada percakapan sedikitpun diantara kami, sampai akhirnya dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahku dan mengantrkanku masuk.

"_Gomawo Oppa_, dan maaf atas pertanyaan anehku tadi" kataku gugup, ada terbesit rasa bersalah dihatiku setelah aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"_Ne, Gwaenchana_, itu wajar, kau istirahatlah, dan satu yang harus kau ingat, _Oppa_ selalu menyayangimu, _Saranghae_ Wookie, _jeongmal saranghae_" ucanya lembut sambil mengecup bibirku sekilas sebelum ia kembali kedalam mobilnya untuk pulang. "_nado saranghae oppa_, kau hati-hati ya" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

#YeWook#

Selama bertahun-tahun aku serasa melayang, tapi pada tahun ini ia lulus dari sekolah kami, dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang, kami menjadi jarang bertemu maupun jarang berkomunikasi, hanya saat-saat ia libur kuliah saja kami dapat bertemu. Tapi ketika musim semi datang ia menjadi lebih jarang menghubungiku, akupun tidak dapat menuntut apapun padanya, karena aku tahu dan aku percaya kalau dia disana hanya berkuliah dan tidak akan menghianatiku, terlalu naïf memang, tapi entah mengapa rasa cintaku yang amat besar padanya membuatku buta akan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung-oppa Wookie-ah?" Tanya Hyukkie saat kami sedang duduk bersama denganku di kantin, selama ini hyukkielah tempatku berbagi mengenai segala hal yang ku alami bersama Yesung Oppa, Hyukkie merupakan sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki selama ini, dia dan _namjachingunya _tidak pernah marah walaupun aku sering mengabaikan segala nasihat mereka tentang Yesung-oppa, karena itulah aku begitu menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku.

"Ne entahlah Hyukkie, Yesung-oppa sudah lama tidak menghubungiku" jawabku sambil menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalaku diatas meja, lelah dengan semuanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak melupaknnanya dan bukalah hatimu untuk yang lain" saranya sambil mengelus rambutku mencoba membuatku merasa nyaman. Mendengar sarannya aku hanya menggeleng, aku masih terlalu mencintainya, aku akan selalu setia menunggunya sampai kapanpun.

"Ne baiklah Wookie, aku mengerti"

"_Gommawo _Hyukkie, aku menyayangimu" jawabku sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya, kini air mataku sudah tidak bisa tertahan, aku mulai terisak dalam diam, sesak, inilah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Keadaan ini terus terjadi sampai akirnya aku juga lulus dari sekolahku dan berniat untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di Seoul university jurusan modern music, dan saat ini adalah saat dimana Yesung oppa akan mulai untuk menjalani wajib militernya, aku sempatkan diriku untuk mengantar keberangkatannya.

"Wookie, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanyanya tanpa menatap wajahku.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu _Oppa_?"

"_Aino_, aku hanya merasa jahat saja bertahun-tahun meninggalkanmu, aku takut jika kau akan pergi untuk memilih _namja_ lain yang selalu ada untumu" jawabnya menunduk. "_Oppa_, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Aku selalu mencintaimu dan bersedia menunggumu sampai kapanpun" ucapku sambil duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk kubingkai wajahnya dengan tanganku. "_Gomawo_ wookie ah, _jeongmal gomawo_, aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun" jawabnya sambil melumat bibirku dalam, namun penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan.

"_Ne chagia_, _Oppa _berangkat dulu, kau tunggulah, _Oppa_ akan datang dan melamarmu _Chagia_, _Oppa_ selalu mecintaimu" katanya sambil mengecup lembut setiap inchi wajahku.

-Tes,- kini air mataku sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi, aku benar-benar mencintainya seluruh hidupku, kemudian dia menghapus airmataku yang jatuh dengan lidahnya. "jangan menangis _Chagia, Oppa_ akan kembali _Oppa_ janji" ucapnya menenangkanku.

"_Ne Oppa Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae_" aku terus terisak tidak kuat untuk mengantar kepergiannya.

"_Nado Saranghae Chagia_" balasnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Setelah mengalami masa latihan, ia mendapatkan cuti militer (?). ia menghubungiku tepat beberapa hari sebelum aku berulang tahun. Dia memberitahuku bahwa dirinya sangat rindu padaku, dan pada hari ulang tahunku nanti ia ingin berdua saja denganku menghabiskan siang dan malam bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi, dan tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang aku menyanggupi semua permintaannnya.

#Yewook#

Hari ini kami memang menghabiskan waktu siang bersama-sama, tertawa, jalan-jalan, makan dan nonton bioskop. Dan aku yakin malam ini tidak akan berlalu begitu saja tanpa sesuatu yang 'khusus'. Ya aku ingin sekali ia melamarku malam ini, sehingga malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat bersejarah dalam hidupku.

"_Chagia,_ ayo ikut _Oppa, Oppa_ akan menunjukan suatu tempat padamu" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku lembut untuk segera mengiuti langkah kakinya menuju kesuatu tempat. "oh ia, pakai ini dulu _Nae Chagia_" lanjutnya lagi dan segera memakaikan selembar kain ke mataku, "_Oppa_ kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah ayo ikut,,"pintannya sambil menggenggam tanganku untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan kurasakan mobil kami mulai melesat kesuatu tempat.

"sudah sampai" ucapnya sambil terus menuntunku karena aku belum di ijinkan untuk membuka kain penutup dimataku ini. "tada bagaimana tempatnya" lanjutnya sambil mebukakan kain penutup di mataku. Kami sampai di sebuah danau yang indah, airnya tenang dan jernih disana juga sudah tersedia dua buah bangku yang saling berhadapan dan ada sebuah meja di tengahnya, sepertinya semua ini sudah ia siapkan untuk malam spesial ini. Hati ku senang sekali membayangkan malam ini akan menjadi malam paling indah bagiku.

"indah _Oppa_, kau tahu tempat ini darimana?" tanyaku sambil merentangkan tangan menikamti setiap terpaan angin yang menerpa tubuhku. "Rahasia,, kita duduk dulu disana, ada yang ingin _Oppa_ katakan _Chagia_" jawabnya sambil menuntunku untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di tepi danau.

"Kau suka tepat ini Wookie?" tanyannya sambil mendudukan dirinya dibangku., dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda kalau aku sangat menyukai tempat ini.

"_Gomawo nae chagi_, _gomawo_ sudah mau menungguku untuk sekian lama, _gomawo_ sudah mencintai _namja _sepertiku dengan tulus dan _gomawo_ untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku" Yesung-oppa hanya menundukan wajahnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"_Ne_, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih _Oppa_, ini semua karena aku terlalu mencintaimu" jawabku sambil meraih dagunya agar wajahnya menengok ke arahku.-Tes- kulihat cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang sipit, dan spontan air mata itu langsung kuhapus dengan lembut dengan telapak tanganku_. O-oppa, Gwaenchanayo_? tanyaku terbata. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk tubuhku erat, sangat erat malah, dan ia terisak di dalam pelukanku "Wookie-ah, _Saranghaeo, jeongmal saranghaeo_" ucpnya disela isakannya. "_Oppa_ kau kenapa? Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakanlah padaku" aku membalas pelukannya dan ikut terisak Karena salama bertahun-tahun kami menjalin hubungan, Yesung-oppa bukanlah tipe _namja_ yang mudah menangis, tapi malam ini? kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan menatap lurus kedepan danau "Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu wookie-ah" katanya dingin dan -lagi- dia tidak menatap wajahku, aku hanya diam menunggu kata selanjutnya untuk keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "aku sudah dijodohkan dan…." Kata-katanya terputus, kemudian dia mengambil nafas panjang untuk melanjutkan perkatannya "bulan depan aku akan menikah" –Degh- sesak, sangat sesak kali ini, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya, tidak banyak yang ku ingat, yang kuingat hanya rasa kecewa, dan terperanjat- yang disusul dengan rasa tidak percaya- lalu semuanya terasa beku.

"K-kau di jodohkan?" tanyaku terbata menahan air mataku yang sudah hampir tumpah.

"_ne,_ aku akan dinikahkan dengan Sungmin anaknya sahabat _appa_"

"t-tapi mengapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu" ucapku mulai frustasi, karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Lalu ia melanjutkan berkata, "_Mianhae_ Wookie-ah, aku terlalu mencintaimu aku tidak sanggup melihatmu terluka, sepertinya kita akan tetap menganggap istimewa satu sama lain… aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu wookie" ucapnya lalu melumat bibirku kasar, seperti ingin menumpahkan semua kemarahan yang selama ini bersarang di dadanya. Aku hanya membalas ciumannya, menikmati saat-saat waktu terakhir kami yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kami jumpai lagi"

"kau bisa mengerti kan? Semua ini bukan inginku" tuturnya sambil mengusap bibirku lembut menghapus jejak saliva yang menepel. Bagaimana aku mesti mersepon pertanyaan konyol ini? Apa yang bisa ku katakan? Aku hanya mengangguk-mencoba menahan air mataku.

Kami pulang. Entah bagaimana aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku ingat bahwa aku berusaha Tidak merasakan apa-apa- tidak membiarkan air mataku jatuh dan ingin sekali kusimpan persaaan hampa dan beku di hatiku yang terdalam selamanya. Semenjak kejadian dimalam itu Yesung-oppa masih terus mengirimkanku berbagai ungkapan-ungkapan cinta yang dulu sering ia katakan padaku, setiap selesai membaca surat itu aku menangis tersedu-sedu tidak bisa menahan betapa perih perasaanku saat ini, sampai pada suatu saat aku membalas salah satu surat yang rutin ia kirimkan padaku, aku memintanya untuk melupakanku dan belajar mencintai seorang _Yeoja_ yang kini telah menjadi istrinya.

#YeWook#

Tidak terasa saat ini usiaku sudah memasuki enam puluh tahun, dan tiga puluh lima tahun yang lalu aku menikah dengan seorang _namja_ lain, seorang _namja_ yang sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang –KyuHyun- dan sekarang kami sudah memiliki tiga orang anak perempuan dan mereka semua sudah berkeluarga. Selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ini kami melewati berbagai tragedy dan kebahagiaan bersama-sama, dan kami mulai berfikir bagaimana menjalani masa-masa yang kami harap yang merupakan tahun-tahun ke emasan kami ini.

-tapi kenangn lama itu masih saja menghantui- meski akhirnya aku menyingkirkan surat-surat itu juga hadiah hadiah yang pernah diberikan "cinta pertamaku" dulu. Kami sudah kehilangan jejak satu sama lain. Tapi sesekali aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya. Kuharap dia bahagia dengan hidupnya saat ini. Dan yang paling penting adalah aku ingat betapa aku pernah merasa 'Sempurna' bersamanya.


End file.
